1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image forming methods and image forming devices, and more specifically, to an image forming method and image forming device whereby quality dispersion of printing results due to a property of a paper is prevented.
2. Description of the Related Art
A state of an image formed high by an image forming device is changed by a property change based on environmental variations such as temperature and humidity, aging, or the like, of image imaging components, such as electrification equipment, an aligner, a photo conductor drum, or the like used for the image forming device, or various kinds of consumption articles.
In the image forming device, image forming process conditions are controlled according to these property changes and process control for forming an image with tint closer to an ideal condition is automatically and periodically performed, so that color-balance is adjusted. Furthermore, in the image forming device, a gradation correction is performed by using a look-up table corrected by the process control.
However, even if a color in a constant range can be output by the process control, an influence due to the property of the paper is given and therefore quality dispersion of a printing result happens depending on a paper to be printed.
It is normal to use a profile corresponding to a property of an input device or output device for adjustment of color at the input device or output device. See Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-72156 pages 3 through 5. The influence due to the property of the paper is restrained by using the profile corresponding to a property of a paper so that an image with tint closer to an ideal condition may be formed.
Furthermore, a technology whereby a paper used for printing is designated and a printing condition is changed corresponding to the paper is disclosed. See Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-86862 pages 3 through 6. A printing mode is determined based on the property information of the paper by reading the information. Because of this, it is possible to easily make a proper determination about the paper used for printing so that it is possible to print corresponding to the paper.
However, in an actual using state of a printer, different papers are frequently used by the same printer. In this case, it is necessary to print corresponding to properties of respective papers used for printing. However, if the profiles of the respective papers used for printing are prepared in the image forming device, the volume of profile data recorded in the image forming device increases. In addition, it is complex to determine its kind for every kind of paper used for printing.